grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
1x03/Transcript
Cette page est la transcription de l'épisode La Reine des Abeilles. « Un jour, elle vous piquera si délicatement que vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien et vous tomberez raids morts.» ---- SCÈNE 1 : 'À l'arrêt d'un tram, des passagers montent puis quand le tram à démarrer, de la musique retentit.'' ---- ♪ It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. ♪ ♪ It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. ♪ ♪ They have everything for the men to enjoy ♪ ♪ You can hang out with all the boys ♪ ♪ It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. ♪ ♪ It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. ♪ ♪ You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal ♪ ♪ You can do whatever you feel ♪ A l'arrêt suivant, la musique s'arrête et les passagers descendent. Le conducteur s'aperçoit qu'une femme n'est pas descendue. '''Le conducteur : Et y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive. Manzelle ! Ah, c'est pas vrai. Hank : Mourir dans un tramway en dansant sur 'YMCA', qu'est-ce t'en dis ? Nick : J'en dis que c'est une sale façon de partir. Sergent Wu : Ah, salut. La victime s'appelle Serena Dunbrook, 34 ans, elle vivait dans le quartier du Pearl. Nick : Elle devait se rendre au boulot. Sergent Wu : Elle était, excusez du peu, avocate chez Berman, Rautbort et associés. Nick : T'as fait une autopsie de son sac à main ? Hank : Espèce de petit fouineur. Nick: Voilà donc notre victime. Sergent Wu : Elle ne ressemble plus trop à ça. Générique Sergent Wu : C'est pas officiel mais les gars de la scientifique pensent à un choc anaphylactique. Hank : Une toute petite piqûre d'abeille peut suffire. Nick : Il nous faut son dossier médical, histoire de voir si elle faisait des allergies. Sergent Wu : A mon avis, vous perdez votre temps. Nick : On n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. Sergent Wu : Tu penses à une attaque d'abeilles tueuses ? Hank : Un chien a été attaqué par un essaim dans Cathedral Park y'a une semaine. Sergent Wu : Ok. Vingt billets que c'est pas un homicide. Quelqu'un me suit ? Nick : Moi. Par ici la monnaie. Elle a une blessure au niveau du cou. Hank : Ouais. Peut-être faite par une aiguille. Sergent Wu : Plutôt par un clou. Nick : On va devoir sortir Harper du lit. Sergent Wu : Hou ! Bande de petits chanceux, avec un peu de bol, elle viendra en nuisette. ---- SCÈNE 2 : '''En marchant dans la morgue ---- '''Harper : Voilà mon rapport. Cause de la mort : choc anaphylactique dû à une injection d’apitoxine. Nick : Du venin d'abeille. Harper : 20/20! Embranchement des arthropodes, classe des insectes. J'en ai envoyé un échantillon à un apidologue pour des analyses plus poussées. Hank : Un spécialiste des abeilles. Moi aussi j'ai fait du grec. Nick : Si c'est pas une piqûre d'abeille, alors c'est quoi ? Harper : Ah. Vous êtes moins bête que vous en avez l'air. Et bien, c'est clairement une perforation. Et je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi elle est due. Regardez, je ne connais aucun instrument capable de laisser une telle marque. Nick : Elle était allergique à l'apitoxine ? Harper : Non. Mais un bon dossier médical n'a jamais empêché personne de mourir. J'ai trouvé près de 50 milligrammes d'apitoxine dans son organisme. Une piqûre d'abeille classique en libère un dixième de milligramme. Hank : Ça ferait une abeille de la taille LeBron James. Harper : Plutôt du Big Three au complet. Nick : Du calme les fans de basket, je résume. Serena Dunbrook monte dans le tram comme d'habitude, les gens envahissent la rame et se mettent à danser. Hank : Et un tueur opportuniste profite de ce bordel pour lui injecter du venin. C'est bizarre mais c'est possible. Harper : Ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est bien un homicide. ---- SCÈNE 3 : '''Au commissariat, le sergent Wu leur montre les caméras de surveillance. ---- '''Sergent Wu : 7h14 du matin, voilà votre victime. Nick : D'accord. Tu peux faire avance rapide. Hank : Ok, là rien, personne qui la regarde de travers ou qui sort un truc de sa poche. Vas-y, remets la vitesse normale. Nick : On dirait qu'ils attendent un signal. Sergent Wu : Ah, ça c'est du flash mob. Nick : Là. On l'a perdu. Hank : Tu peux arranger ça ? Sergent Wu : Non, la caméra est fixe. Y'a rien à faire, c'est foutu. Hank : Tous ces flash mobeurs sont des suspects potentiels. Nick : Lance un appel à témoin, ceux qui sont innocents devraient se présenter rapidement. Renard : Hey, concentrez-vous sur le meurtre du tram, c'est compris ? Je veux éviter une psychose autour des transports en commun, et Harrison Berman, le patron de la victime est très en colère, ça fait un problème de plus à gérer. Vous êtes certain qu'elle était visée ? Nick : Ça m'en a tout l'air. Renard : S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir. Hank : Très bien. ---- SCÈNE 4 : '''Sur le lieu de travail de la victime, Nick et Hank interrogent ses collègues. ---- '''Harrison Berman : Tout le monde adorait Serena. Il était impossible de ne pas tomber sous le charme. Camilla Gotleib : Elle était major de sa promotion. Quand je suis arrivée au cabinet, elle m'a prise sous son aile. Nick : Est-ce que son décès pourrait avoir un rapport avec son travail, une affaire sensible, un client qui posait problème, ce genre de choses ? Harrison Berman : Pas à ma connaissance. Les avocats ne sont pas très aimés en général. Nick : Il va quand même falloir qu'on ait accès à tous les dossiers sur lesquelles elle travaillait. Harrison Berman : Oui, bien entendu. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vais vous les faire envoyer par coursier. Hank : Et en ce qui concerne sa vie privée, elle avait un petit-ami, ou un fiancé ? Camilla Gotleib : Elle était pas prête à s'installer avec quelqu'un, elle était... elle était très heureuse et bien dans sa peau. Nick : Je suis désolé. Camilla Gotleib : Merci. Harrison Berman : Vous allez retrouver le monstre qui a fait ça. Nick : Nous ferons tout notre possible. Toutes mes condoléances. Camilla Gotleib : Merci. Tant dit que Nick et Hank sortent du bureau, le téléphone de Hank sonne. Hank : L'apidologue de Harper vient de m'appeler, il faut aller chez lui, dare-dare. Nick : Ha. Hank : Je sais, je suis désopilant. ---- SCÈNE 5 : '''Chez l'apidologue, Nick et Hank observent les ruches ---- '''Hank : Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à faire un travail aussi dangereux ? Nick : Dit-il alors qu'il bosse à la crime. Spinella : C'est la reine. Ah, elle vous aime bien , lieutenant. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, elle défendra sa ruche jusqu'à la mort. C'est assez inhabituel qu'elle se montre. Nick : Alors Monsieur Spinella.. Spinella : Professeur. Nick : Professeur Spinella. Avez-vous pu analyser l'apitoxine envoyée par la légiste ? Spinella : Oui, heu, évidemment, lieutenant. Hank : Et alors ? Spinella : Et bien, elle n'est pas synthétique. Nick : Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a prélevé 50 milligrammes d'apitoxine sur des abeilles, c'est ça ? Spinella : On dirait bien, oui. Voyez-vous l'apitoxine naturelle possède des particularités géographiques, une signature. Grâce à l'analyse des composantes du venin, on peut déterminer sa zone d'origine. Hank : Et d'où provient l'apitoxine qui a tuée Serena Dunbrook ? Spinella : Euh, je peux dire sans me tromper qu'elle vient d'ailleurs. Ce qui en temps normal, voudrait dire de Chine, d'Afrique voir de France. Cependant, votre apitoxine possède le taux de phospholipase à deux, le plus élevé que j'ai jamais vu. Par conséquent, elle n'a aucune origine connue. Euh, un instant. Hank : Origine inconnue ? Bientôt, il va nous parler d'extra-terrestres. Ce venin n'est pas sorti de nulle part. Nick : Tu crois qu'il nous cache un truc ? Spinella : Lieutenants ! Au cas où, vous me soupçonneriez, prélever une telle quantité d'apitoxine requiert un matériel bien plus sophistiqué que celui dont je dispose. De plus, j'étais dans un hôtel à Eugene, hier soir, pour participer à la convention annuelle des apiculteurs d'Oregon. Hank : Et y'avait du monde ? Spinella : Nous étions douze en tout. Autre chose, messieurs ? Nick : Non, professeur. On vous appellera si besoin. Hank : Un tramway rempli de danseurs, et douze fêlés d'abeilles dans une chambre de motel. Ta liste de suspects s'agrandit. ---- SCÈNE 6 : '''Au commissariat de police, Nick et Hank parlent avec Wu avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. ---- '''Sergent Wu : L'appel à témoins a porté ses fruits. Je vous présente votre flash mob. Excusez-moi. Ils sont 22 pour l'instant. Ah, au fait, le capitaine semble s'intéresser de près à cette affaire. Il arrête pas de me demander s'il y a du nouveau. Hank : Tu peux nous rendre un service ? Pendant qu'on parle au village people, vérifie l'alibi du Professeur Spinella pour hier soir. Une convention dans un hôtel à Eugene. Nick : Et relève aussi les noms de tous les apiculteurs qui y étaient. Sergent Wu : Aucun problème. Éclatez vous bien pendant vos interrogatoires. Nick : Compte sur nous. Hank : Quelle galère. Salle d'interrogatoire Témoin 1 : Ah non, je connaissais personne... Témoin 2 : dans ce tramway... Témoin 3 : C'était tous de parfaits... Témoin 4 : inconnus... Nick : Que faisiez-vous là alors ? Doug : J'ai reçu une invitation.. Témoin 4 : d'un type que je ne connaissais pas... Témoin 3 : Un message me donnant... Témoin 6 : une heure, Témoin 2 : un endroit et me disant quoi faire... Témoin 1 : Monter à... Témoin 4 : Yamhill. Hank : Et danser sur 'YMCA'. On est au courant. Doug : Ouais. Et puis immédiatement... Témoin 3 : Descendre à Alder... Témoin 4 : J'ai jamais vu cette fille... Témoin 6 : On était très nombreux... Témoin 2 : On a juste dansé pour le délire... Témoin 1 : Comment j'aurais pu... Témoin 3 : savoir que quelqu'un... Doug : allait se faire tuer. Je peux y aller ? Nick : Pas encore, Doug. J'aimerais que vous recommenciez, si ça ne vous gène pas. Doug : Depuis le début ? Nick : A moins que vous sachiez qui l'a tué. Doug : Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai reçu la même invitation que tous les autres. J'ai trouvé ça cool d'aller danser avec des inconnus. Nick : Il doit y avoir de l'écho ici, parce que j'arrête pas d'entendre la même histoire, encore et encore. Ok, je peux voir le message ? Un accro des réseaux sociaux doit l'avoir conservé dans son téléphone, pas vrai ? Doug : Euh.. J'ai des trucs personnels dedans, alors vous comprenez, je préfère pas. Nick : Très bien. Alors parlons de la victime. Serena Dunbrook est montée dans le tram en même temps que vous, c'est ça ? C'était une belle fille, elle s'est mise juste derrière vous, vous avez senti son parfum, vous vous êtes tourné pour pouvoir vous coller à elle. Doug : Non... Nick : Allez ! Doug. On a toute la scène en vidéo. Doug : J'étais en face de cette fille. Nick : Vraiment ? Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit ne jamais l'avoir vu., faudrait savoir. Laissez-moi regarder dans votre portable. Ou je risquerais de croire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. Le bras de Doug woge, Hank frappe à la porte et Nick sort le voir. Hank : Le tueur s'est servi d'un compte bidon créé avec une fausse adresse e-mail. Tout ce qui faut pour manipuler une adresse IP, c'est un ordinateur et trois neurones. Vive les réseaux sociaux. Maintenant, les meurtriers peuvent se créer un alibi sur-mesure. T'as trouvé quelque chose sur ce Doug Shellow. Nick : Oui. A l'instant. ---- SCÈNE 7 : 'À l'ancienne usine de papier, Nick et Hank suivent Doug.'' ---- '''Hank : L'ancienne usine de papier ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il habite là. En suivant Doug. Nick : Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur PrimrosePaper ? Hank : Rien de plus que ce que tout le monde sait. C'était une entreprise familiale implantée ici depuis toujours. Tu crois vraiment que Doug Shellow et John Coleman se connaissent ? Nick : J'espère, sinon on les aura relâché pour rien. En observant Doug parlé avec quelqu'un Hank : Ça sent le complot. Nick : A part ça, ils disaient ne pas se connaître. Hank : C'est qui ça ? Nick : J'arrive pas à voir son visage. Un essaim d'abeille les attaque. Hank : Oh nan ! Ah ! Nick : Vite ! Là dedans. Hank : C'est quoi ce délire, d'où elles sortent toutes ces abeilles ? Nick : J'en sais rien. Mais faut les empêcher d'entrer. Vite, bouches les ouvertures. Hank : Uh ! J'ai jamais vu autant d'abeilles de toute ma vie ! Les abeilles partent. Nick : Attends. Où elles sont passées ? Hank : Elles nous attendent peut-être dans un coin. Nick : Je pense pas que les abeilles se cachent. Hank : Oh ! Je me suis fait piquer par au moins une vingtaine de ces bestioles. Ah, c'est dingue. Une femme est tuée à l'aide de venin d'abeilles et on se fait attaqué par un essaim. Nick : C'est tout sauf une coïncidence. Hank : Wu avait peut-être raison en parlant d'attaque d'abeilles tueuses. Nick : Viens. Faut te soigner. ---- SCÈNE 8 : '''Chez Nick et Juliette, Hank se fait soigner. ---- '''Hank : Aie ! Juliette : T'es encore plus douillé que ton pote. Nick : Deux bières et une bouteille d'eau. Juliette : En général, les abeilles piquent quand elles se sentent menacées ou provoquées. Vous avez tapés dans une ruche ? Hank : Non, elles sont sorties de nulle part et elles ont foncé sur moi. Juliette : Aw, peut-être qu'elles t'ont pris pour une fleur. Hank : Je te demande pardon ? Juliette : Les abeilles sont les reines de la communication. Une éclaireuse va voler jusqu'à trouver la fleur parfaite, et ensuite rentrer à la ruche pour prévenir les autres. Hank : T'as appris ça à l'école vétérinaire ? Juliette : Non, dans des documentaires. Hank : T'en aurais pas vu un qui parle de dresser des abeilles à attaquer des gens ? Juliette : Ça ressemble au scénar d'un mauvais film. Nick : Shellow et Coleman restent notre meilleure piste. J'viens de lancer un avis de recherche. Hank : Et cette mystérieuse femme ? Nick : Ils lui ont fait leur rapport. Il doit sûrement y avoir un lien entre ces trois personnes, la papeterie, et Serena Dunbrook. Hank : Allons jeter un coup d’œil au dossier que Berman nous a envoyé. Juliette : Uh-uh, mon patient ne doit rien faire d'autre que se reposer et ne pas se gratter au cours des huit prochaines heures. Si t'étais un chien, je t'aurais déjà mis sous calmant. Nick : Elle a raison, je m'en occupe. Vas te coucher. Hank : Merci docteur. Juliette : De rien. Je sais, t'es désolé mais tu as beaucoup de travail. Je vais te donner un petit aperçu de ce que tu rates. Elle embrasse Nick. Nick : J'ai juste quelques recherches à faire. Je serai pas long. Juliette : Je connais la chanson, c'est devenu une habitude chez toi de ne plus dormir. Bonne nuit. ---- SCÈNE 9 : 'À la caravane, Nick cherche des infos dans les livres.'' ---- '''Nick : La Hexenbiest possède une marque distincte sous la langue, visible à la fois sous sa forme humaine et sous sa forme originelle. La reine des abeilles. (Au téléphone) Salut, c'est moi. Est-ce que t'es au courant pour la femme assassinée dans le tram ? ---- SCÈNE 10 : 'À l'ancienne usine, Nick retrouve Monroe pour enquêter.'' ---- '''Monroe : Hey ! On se calme là, lieutenant Grimm. C'est toi qui m'a appelé, tu te souviens ? Je le crois pas, t'as pas un équipier pour ce genre de mission ? Nick : Il me prendra pas pour un fou si je lui dis que deux de nos suspects principaux se sont changés en abeille. Monroe : J'ai toujours eu de la chance. Des Mellifers alors, hein ? Nick : Ils ont quelque chose à voir avec un meurtre dans le tramway. Monroe : Un meurtre ? C'est pas vraiment leur genre. Nick : Les abeilles piquent, nan ? Monroe : Ouais, seulement quand elles sont... Nick :... menacées, je sais. J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin. Que les Mellifers jouaient un rôle important dans l'équilibre de l'écotone. Monroe : Huh. Nick : Ça veut dire quoi ? Monroe : Simplement une expression hyper pompeuse pour dire qu'ils font le lien entre les abeilles. Ce sont leur messager. Nick : Ou leur réseau social ? Monroe : Ha. Ok, si les Mellifers envoient des messages, ça signifie qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas très clair. Nick : Avec Hank, on s'est fait attaquer par un essaim tout à l'heure. C'est assez bizarre pour toi ? On suivait deux types qui se sont révélés être des abeilles. Ils avaient rendez-vous ici avec une femme. Monroe : Ouais. Et ? Quoi, tu t'imagines que je sais tout sur toutes les créatures ? Nick : J'ai pas besoin de ton savoir mais de ton odorat. Monroe : Oh ! Je vois ! Le petit Timmy est coincé dans un puits et tu as besoin que Lassie t'aide à le retrouver. Ah bin, on peut dire que tu sais brosser les gens dans le sens du poil, toi. Nick : J'ai une bouteille de Bordeaux '78 dans ma voiture. Monroe : Ah bin voilà, fallait commencer par ça. Nick : On peut y aller. T'as dit que les abeilles envoyaient des messages. Le meurtre d'une jeune femme innocente, ça veut dire quoi ? Monroe : Qu'elle était peut-être pas si innocente que ça. Les Mellifers n'ont qu'un seul ennemi héréditaire. Nick : Les Hexenbiest. Monroe : Ouais ! T'as bien appris ta leçon. Ah, ça y est. Y'a pas longtemps, une femelle est passée par ici. C'est indéniable. Nick : T'en es sûr à ce point ? Monroe : Nan ! Indéniable, c'est le nom de son parfum. Nick : Attends moi. Monroe : Si tu me dis 'au pied', je te tue. Nick : Ils sont pas venus ici. On les a vu quitter l'usine. Monroe : Hey, ais confiance en mon savoir-flair. Son odeur est présente partout dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'elle a laissé quelque chose derrière elle. Oh oui.. Son odeur est très forte. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle revienne. On pourrait peut-être ouvrir cette bouteille de Bordeaux, en attendant. Nick : Elle s'appelle Mélissa Wincroft. Monroe : Wouaw. Tu viens d'utiliser un pouvoir de divination made in Grimm. Nick : Non, c'était écrit sur une enveloppe. Mélissa Wincroft, propriétaire et PDG. Ça devait être son bureau. Monroe : Ouais, c'est de la triche. Enfin, c'est moi qui ait suivi cette piste. Nick : T'es un bon chien. ---- SCÈNE 11 : 'À la résidence de Mélissa Wincroft, Nick et Monroe explorent les lieux.'' ---- '''Monroe : Aucun doute, c'est bien sa ruche. Elle est pas là. On dirait le moment, dans un film d'horreur, où le meilleur pote se fait zigouiller. Nick : T'éloignes pas trop de moi. Monroe : C'est quoi ce bruit ? Nick : Chut. Monroe : T'as quand même pas l'intention de monter ? Il monte, et moi je le suis. ---- SCÈNE 12 : 'À la Résidence de Mélissa Wincroft, le lendemain, la police a investi les lieux.'' ---- '''Policier : Bonjour Lieutenant. Hank : Bah, merde. Nick : Ah, je me suis dit la même chose. D'après la scientifique, y'a de grandes chances pour que Serena Dunbrook ait été tué par le même venin. Ça innocente nos apiculteurs. Hank : Et ça place Mélissa Wincroft en haut de la liste des suspects mais elle a disparu. Elle a pas vendu cette maison et elle en a pas acheté d'autres. Elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée. Tu peux me dire comment t'as trouvé le nom de cette femme et l'adresse de sa ruche ? Nick : Tout est dans les dossiers du cabinet. Je les ai lu, hier soir. Tout est lié. Shellow, Coleman, l'usine, et même Serena. Hank : T'aurais pu m'appeler. Nick : Ouais, mais le docteur t'avais dit de te reposer. Hank : Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ? Nick : Y'a pas loin d'un an, Serena a représenté une société qui voulait faire une OPA hostile sur PrimrosePaper. Les employés de Primrose ont tenté un record collectif mais ont perdu. Hank : Laisse-moi deviner. Deux de ses employés étaient Doug Shellow et John Coleman. Nick : T'as tout compris. Et Mélissa Wincroft était leur patronne. Sa famille possédait l'usine depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle a tout perdu. Hank : Donc elle a mis au point un plan pour se venger de Serena. Nick : Um. Policier : Lieutenants. Le sergent Wu vient d'appeler de Chapman Square. Il y a eu un autre meurtre au cours d'un flash mob. ---- SCÈNE 13 : '''Dans un parc de Portland, un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu. ---- '''Wu : Les participants ont été contactés de la même façon que la dernière fois. La victime est morte sur la macarena. D'après les témoins, elle était en train de faire son yoga quand ça a commencé. Les caméras ont filmé toute la scène. Nick : Shellow ou Coleman étaient là ? Wu : Non, il y avait personne de la dernière fois. Mais les collègues ont serré Shellow et Coleman y'a une heure. Ils sont au poste. Ils ont décidé de garder le silence en attendant leurs avocats. Renard : J'espère que vous avez du nouveau. Hank : On a une suspecte en ligne de mire, Mélissa Wincroft. Nick : C'est Camilla Gotleib. Elle était sur l'affaire PrimrosePaper avec Serena. Renard : Deux avocates du même cabinet assassinées, c'est un début de piste. Nick : Elles étaient trois sur cette affaire. C'est dans le dossier.(Au téléphone) Ici le lieutenant Burkhardt, envoyez une patrouille chez Berman, Rautbort et associés. Une avocate a besoin d'être placée sous protection. Elle s'appelle Adalind Schade. ---- SCÈNE 14 : '''Au commissariat de police, Renard présente Adalind à Hank et Nick qui se souvient de sa rencontre à l'hôpital. ---- '''Renard : Mademoiselle Schade. Flash-back Nick : Vous. Fin du flash-back Renard : Je suis le capitaine Renard et voici les lieutenants Griffin et Burkhardt. Adalind : Lieutenants, enchantée. Renard : Vous pouvez remercier le lieutenant Burkhardt, c'est lui qui a compris ce qu'il se passait. Nick : A vrai dire, j'essaie encore d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Hank : On a quelques questions à vous poser, si vous le voulez bien. Je peux vous offrir un petit café ? Adalind : Avec plaisir. Renard : Nick. Nick. Ça va ? On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Vous la connaissez ? Nick : Euh, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Renard : Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr. Nick : Euh.. (Il dit non de la tête) Renard : Deux de ses collègues ont été tuées et l'assassin court toujours. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit sur Adalind Schade, c'est le moment de le dire. Nick : Je ne la connais pas plus que vous. Renard : Alors dans ce cas, continuez l'enquête et protégez-la. Je ne veux pas d'une troisième victime. ---- SCÈNE 15 : 'À la salle d'autopsie, Nick demande à voir les langues des victimes.'' ---- '''Nick : Il faut que je vois leurs langues. Harper : Si ça vous amuse. L’œdèmeétait tellement important que j'ai dû leur couper, simplement pour voir le fond de leur gorge. Et voilà. Nick : Vous avez rien remarqué de particulier ? Harper : Si, ça. Nick : Qu'est-ce qui a fait cette marque ? Harper : J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tenez. Regardez, y'a la même marque sur les deux. Ce ne sont pas des tatouages en tout cas, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de ces filles. Qui a bien pu leur faire une chose aussi horrible ? ---- SCÈNE 16 : '''Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Hank et Adalind regardent un interrogatoire de Mélissa Wincroft. ---- '''Une voix : Veuillez répondre à ma question concernant vos bilans trimestriels. Mélissa Wincroft : Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Ils essaient de se débarrasser de nous. Mes employés et moi, nous formons une famille. Mais nous les gênons, et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous écraser. Une voix : Vos bilans trimestriels, madame Wincroft. Mélissa Wincroft : Je sais qui est derrière tout ça. Et, ils ne s'en tireront pas si facilement. Fin de la vidéo Hank : Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une menace. Adalind : J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça à Serena et à Camilla. Hank : On veut éviter que vous soyez la prochaine. Mademoiselle Schade, Adalind : Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Adalind, mes amis m'appellent comme ça. Nick : Toutes vos amies sont mortes. Je veux dire, ça ressemble plus à un règlement de compte, du genre œil pour œil, dent pour dent, qu'un simple litige commercial. Comme si, vous aviez fait du mal à un de ses proches. Adalind : Certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à prendre de recul. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Nick : Mais moi aussi. J'essaie de découvrir la vérité. A moins que mademoiselle Schade n'ait quelque chose à cacher. Adalind : Pas plus que vous, lieutenant Burkhardt. Écoutez, j'aimerais pouvoir vous en dire plus à propos de Mélissa Wincroft mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je vous l'ai dit, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Nick : Pour vous, peut-être. Mais moi, si on tentait de m'enlever quelque chose qui m'est cher, je sais que j'en ferais une affaire personnelle. Hank : Je peux te parler deux secondes ? Excusez-nous, Adalind. Adalind : Je vous en prie. Hank : Tu viens Nick ? Nick et Hank sortent dans le couloir Hank : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu la traites comme si elle était coupable. Nick : Je lui fais pas confiance. Hank : Rien ne t'y oblige. Tu dois juste la protéger. Allez, au boulot. Faut retrouver Mélissa Wincroft. À l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire Adalind : Burkhardt se souvient de moi. Renard : Je lui ai mis la pression, mais il n'a pas craqué. Adalind : Il attend peut-être qu'on se retrouve seuls. Renard : Non. Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Adalind : C'est ce que vous avez dit à Serena et à Camilla. Renard : Vous n'êtes ni Serena, ni Camilla. Adalind : Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, mais par contre, trouvez la reine. Ou je ne serai pas la seule à me faire piquer. ---- SCÈNE 17 : '''Au bureau de Nick et Hank, Hank termine un appel au téléphone et transmet ses découvertes à Nick. ---- '''Hank : Ça marche. Merci.(Raccroche au téléphone) Pas de mouvement sur son compte en banque, pas de départ en voyage, aucun signe de Mélissa Wincroft nulle part. Nick : Elle n'a pas de famille. Hank : Des amis ? Nick : On sait qu'il y a John Coleman et Doug Shellow, mais je doute qu'elle les appelle. Hank : Ce regard me dit rien qui vaille. Nick : Elle ne les appellera pas, ça c'est sûr, mais le contraire est possible. Hank : Wu dit que Shellow refusera de coopérer tant qu'il aura pas vu son avocat. Nick : On n'a pas besoin qu'il coopère. Mais simplement qu'il fasse ce qu'il fait le mieux, envoyer un message. Il ne sait pas qu'on protège Adalind Schade. Hank : Et Mélissa Wincroft non plus. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire Nick : Salut Doug. Comment ça va ? Pas trop faim ? On a été interrompu la dernière fois. Et si on reprenait, là où on s'était arrêté. Vous alliez me montrer un message. Doug : J'en ai un pour vous. Je bougerai pas le petit doigt avant l'arrivée de mon avocat. Nick : Oh, Doug. Vous étiez sur le lieu du crime. On vous a vu en compagnie de notre principale suspecte, vous allez prendre entre 7 et 10 ans, rien que pour association de malfaiteurs, quel que soit votre avocat. Pourquoi continuer à protéger Mélissa Wincroft ? Il va y avoir une autre victime, c'est ça ? Je vous écoute. Qui est-ce ? Doug, rendez-vous service, parlez, qui est la prochaine victime de Mélissa Wincroft ? Hank : Le capitaine veut te voir. Nick : Je suis en plein interroga... Hank : Tout de suite. Nick : On en a pas encore fini. De l'autre côté du miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire Wu : Ça mérite un Oscar, De Niro Nick : J'ai fait du théâtre à l'école. Renard : Ça a intérêt de fonctionner. Nick : Ça va marcher. C'est dans sa nature. Hank : Allez, Doug, le téléphone est juste devant toi, mon pote. Allez Wu, c'est parti. Wu : Je m'en occupe. Renard : Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Wu : C'est bon. Il vient d'envoyer un message à un utilisateur bloqué. Nick : Est-ce que tu peux réussir à .. Wu : Bien sûr que je peux, je suis Asiatique.(Rires) Je l'ai. Alors il a écrit : Ils ne sont pas au courant. As de pique. As de pique ? Nick : As. A. S. Adalind Schade. Il a dit à Mélissa Wincroft de passer à l'action. ---- SCÈNE 18 : '''Sur le lieu de travail d'Adalind, ''Adalind monte dans un ascenseur'' ---- '''Un homme : Vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui mademoiselle Schade. Elle se dirige vers toi. Wu : Quel étage, mademoiselle Schade ? L'oiseau est dans le nid. Dans une chambre d'hôtel Nick : Beau boulot. Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle morde à l'hameçon. Adalind : Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? Hank : Il faut qu'on la fasse sortir de son trou par tous les moyens. Toute la brigade a les yeux rivés sur votre appartement. Adalind : Merci, lieutenant. J'imagine que vous préféreriez sûrement être ailleurs. Nick : Non. Nous faisons notre travail. Rien de plus. Hank : Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à grignoter ? Adalind : J'ai pas très faim. Hank : Bon! Un peu de thé alors. Une infusion, hein, la camomille, ça aide à se détendre. Adalind : C'est vrai. Nick : La nature est pleine de substances étonnantes. Hank : Toi, je vais t'en faire une double dose. Il doit bien y avoir une bouilloire quelque part. Nick : Je sais ce que tu es. Adalind : Je suis avocate. Nick : Tu es une Hexenbiest. Tout comme Serena et Camilla. J'ai vu leur marque. Adalind : Lieutenant, je ne vois pas du tout. Nick : T'as essayé de tuer ma tante à l'hôpital mais je t'en ai empêché. C'était des complices ? Ou tes sœurs ? Pour qui tu travailles ? Très bien. Tu veux jouer les victimes ? Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi les Mellifers veulent t'éliminer ? Adalind : C'est à vous de le découvrir, lieutenant. Nick : Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Mais si je dois te protéger, il faudrait mieux que j'ai une bonne raison, ou je pourrais mal faire mon boulot. Dans une fourgonnette Professeur Spinella : Vous n'auriez pas dû me mêler à ça. Je suis un honnête citoyen, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Mélissa Wincroft : Vous avez autant à perdre que nous, Professeur. Professeur Spinella : Je ne veux pas aller en prison. (Il woge) Mélissa Wincroft : Comment quelqu'un comme vous, peut-il prendre soin de gens comme nous ? Professeur Spinella : Ils vous retrouveront. Mélissa Wincroft : Pas avant que j'ai mis la main sur elle. Professeur Spinella : Y'a aucune garantie qu'il comprenne votre geste. Mélissa Wincroft : Quand elle sera morte, il comprendra. Professeur Spinella : Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. Mélissa Wincroft : Elles la trouveront. À l'hôtel Hank : Bon, qu'est-ce qui a là-dedans ? Nick : Je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi Mélissa Wincroft tient tant à te tuer. Adalind : Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Nick : Oh! Dans ce cas, personne ne pourra m'accuser d'avoir laissé la reine des abeilles tuer une Hexenbiest de plus. Adalind : Ça va très mal finir. Nick : Pour toi ? Adalind : Ou, pour toi. Si jamais, il m'arrive quelque chose, tu ne seras pas seulement un Grimm qui aura tuer une Hexenbiest, mais aussi un flic qui aura laissé mourir la femme innocente, qu'il était sensé protéger. A toi de voir. Hank : Un coup de main serait pas de refus ! Laisse tomber, elle est coincée. On dirait qu'elles en ont après nous. Où est-ce qu'elles vont ? Nick : Adalind. Adalind ? Pas de trace d'effraction. Hank : Mais pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? Nick : Le bouton est toujours allumé, elle l'a pas pris. Hank : J'vais voir en haut. Adalind ! Nick : Adalind ! Adalind ! Mélissa Wincroft : Je dois la tuer, vous ne comprenez pas. Nick : Jetez ça. Je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Serena Dunbrook et Camilla Gotleib. Mélissa Wincroft : Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour vous protéger. Nick : Ça n'excuse rien. Mélissa Wincroft : Nous sommes comme des clairons, nous sonnons l'alerte. Nous sommes de votre côté. L'OPA était un complot pour se débarrasser de nous, ce n'était pas que des avocates. Nick : Peu importe. Vous avez tué deux personnes. Mélissa Wincroft : Deux Hexenbiest. Fermer l'usine a été leur façon de nous empêcher de vous avertir. Nick : M'avertir ? Mélissa Wincroft : Quelque chose approche. Quelque chose de mauvais. Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Nick : Mélissa. Non. Mélissa. Mélissa attaquent Adalind et se battent. Adalind : C'est moi que tu dois protéger, te trompes pas de cible. Mélissa Wincroft : Elle va vous faire du mal, ne l'écoutez pas. Adalind : Fais ton boulot. Nick : Mélissa ! Mélissa Wincroft : Vous êtes un Grimm, vous êtes plus important qu'elle. Adalind : Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Elle a tué mes amies. Nick : Mélissa, reculez ! Nick tire sur Mélissa. Hank : Adalind, ça va ? Mélissa Wincroft : Il vient pour vous. Nick : Qui ? Mélissa Wincroft : Prenez garde. Il approche. ---- SCÈNE 19 : '''La nuit, chez Juliette et Nick, Nick repense à sa discussion avec Marie. ---- Flash-back '''Marie : Tu dois tuer les plus dangereux. Comme l'ont fait tes ancêtres. Fin du flash-back Juliette : Hank dit que t'as fait ce qu'il fallait. Nick : Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Juliette : Si c'était simple, ils auraient pas besoin d'un super flic comme toi. Nick : Ce coup-ci, j'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'ai essayé d'empêcher que quelqu'un soit tué, mais j'ai échoué. Juliette : Moi je pense que Hank et la femme que t'as sauvée sont très loin d'être de cet avis. Est-ce que ça te console pas un petit peu, de ce qui s'est passé ? Nick : Un peu. Juliette : J'ai froid. Je vais aller fermer la fenêtre. Nick : Laisse, j'y vais. Juliette : D'accord. Nick : Rendors-toi. Ah ! Juliette : Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Nick : Une abeille m'a piqué. Fin de l'épisode Catégorie:Transcriptions